paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: the Movie
Airdate of this special:May 28, 2015 birthday. This 45 minute special is about the pups getting shipped to a city far away from Adventure Bay, a city called Soarin City. They must find their way home, but as the citizens need the Paw Patrol to be the loyal heroes for Adventure Bay, will the pups be able to get back? Concerning that, will they get to their home in time? The movie intro song: Scene 1: The Park Incident begins with a black background. Then it shows the Paw Patrol insignia and logo, then the words, "the movie" crash into the logo. As the movie fades in on the pup park, Marshall and Rubble's laughing is audible. Trivia this is not a REAL episode it’s fake Marshall and Rubble: playing tag. Rubble:Marshall on shoulder Youre it! Marhsall:{runs after Rubble, then tags him. He runs away.] {As the two pups' laughing is heard, Chase and Skye look up in the sky] Skye: Thanks for taking me here, Chase! The sky is beautiful! This is the best surprise ever! Chase Chase: Oh..heh heh...uh, um, hmmmm, yeaah, nummm...blushes Skye: Chase, it's Rocky's birthday tomorrow, and i was wondring if you could buy some cupcakes for me? Maybe give Ryder the eyes? Chase:Uhhhhh.... gives Chase cute puppy eyes Chase:uhh, yeah, that sounds like...a, um, plan. {Marshall and Rubble tumble around and laugh, and as Marshall goes to get up he trips on a pebble, and goes careening into Chase, resulting in Skye running off.] Chase: Wait Skye... Skye: Ahhhh!!... Marshall: Im sorry Chase, I didn't mean to- Chasehis paw to Marshall with an annoyed expression Dont bother, Marshall. Marhsall: But I only want to- Chase: Just stop, Marshall! The saying is, It's no use crying over spilled milk, so just go. storms off sighs and sits, looking down comes over to Marshall smiling, ready to play more tag! Rubble: Cmon Mrsall, youre it! Youve been sitting there with Chase for 2 minutes, and we didnt finish our game Marshall: Lets just go home Rubble. Rubble: {confused expression]Marshall, are you okay? It looks like youre a little...down! Marshall: Its just that sometimes I wish that I wasnt so clumsy. {The two pups walk home.} Rubble: OK, but are you still gonna save me some jerky? Marshall: {sighs} Okay... Scene 2: The Dilemma at the Lookout fades in to lookout, where the pups all talking is heard Chase:...And I was about to say something else to Skye, but SOMEONE had to tumble into us and ruin our bonding moment! looks at Marshall Marshall: Heh heh...sorry about that Chase, it was an- Chase: ACCIDENT!? OK, SURE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE ACCIDENTS! YOU ALWAYS TRIP! YOU CANT GIVE US A MOMENT OF PEACE BECAUSE YOU JUST CANT GO ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING CLUMSY! I HAVE A MILLION BRUISES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID TRIPPING AND CLUMSY ACCIDENTS!!!! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY YOU WERE EVEN ON THE TEAM! AIGGGHHHH!! Marshall:I.....it...3 tears I didn't mean to!...I...away sobbing quietly Ryder: Chase! Chase: Im sorry, its just, im mad at him for doing that. I didnt mean to explode like that, it was just- I can be short tempered sometimes. Ryder: Yes Chase, but consider Marshalls feelings. As he said, it was an accident, and you know he didnt mean it, no matter how doubtable it might be. Chase: I guess that thats a valid point right there... Ryder: Exactly! So why dont you have a little space between you two, then apoligize later? Chase: OKAY! Zuma: You weally upset Marshall, dude. Maybe you should apoligize now? Rocky: Yeah. I turn 12 tomorrow, and I want everyone to be happy at my party. Marshall our freind, Chase. Even if hes clumsy and made an inconvinient accident, we forgive and love him. You may have forgotten that and we forgive you for that. agree and nod their heads. Chase:OK, but how can I make this right? Rocky: Thats it! We should throw a party! {Marshall eavesdrops around the hallway corner.} Rocky:And remember, Marshall cannot know about it. And if you tell someone, let anyone know but MARSHALL! We just need to lure him out of the house, and hell be sold! Hell love it! go down Marshalls cheeks as Rocky says this. runs into hs room. Marshall: Fine. If they want to get rid rid of me and sell me, then ill just leave for them! {Kevin MacLeod-In A Heartbeat plays.} {It shows a montage of Marhshall getting all of his stuff. He messily stuffs it into his big sack. Then once he's finished, he pulls a string to close that sack. He jumps out the window.] Marshall: on grass OOF! {walks over to Fuzzys tree. He climbs it at sees Fuzzy} I...I have to go...no one likes me... Fuzzy: tweets Marshall: Go on, shoo! SHOOO!! SHOOO! YOU PESKY GOOSE! jumps down and runs to the street. Scene cuts to the lookout. Rocky: Lets get Marshall and Chase can apoligize to him. Chase, you wanna do it? Chase: Yes, yes! {Chase walks down the hallway.] Chase: Man, im sorry Marshall, its just that i was mad. i love you and dont take what i said the wrong- Marshall? shows Chases point of view. It scans the room, and theres an open window and a sticky note. Chase: GUYS! Skye: Whats wrong? Wheres Marshall? Whats happening!? Chase: Im gonna read this note. Rocky: Give me that! it from Chases paw. Dear Chase and Pups- Im leaving. You guys dont want me anymore. I heard you making a scheme to sell me, I heard you saying that i cant know about it. So whats the point of staying? Chase hates me, you all hate me, so im gonna do you a favor and leave. Signed, Marshall. P.S, im leaving the Paw patrol. Skye: See what youve done, Chase? Chase: ME? He thought you guys were trying to sell him! pups bicker. Rocky: OK, we need a plan...look theres Marshall! pups see Marshall through the lookout door. They chase him but they take off their collars before they do so, so Marshall runs away. Scene 3: Special Delivery! cuts to Adventure Bay. It shows a montage of the pups chasing Marshall all over town, untl they get to a shipping warehouse. Rocky: there...pant...he....pant...is... Marshall: Why wont you leave me alone! I dont want to be sold! Rocky: Were not gonna sell you, we were going to throw you a surprise party to make you happy. Chase: And im sorry Marshall. I was really mad and I exploded. Do you forgive me? Marshall: OK, I forgive you...AAHH!!! is grabbed by a crane arm. Rubble: Were coming Marshall! Rocky: Ungh! {grabs Marshalls leg.] Rubble: Hngh! Rockys leg Chase;Rubbles leg Zuma:Chases leg Skye: Hold on! Zumas leg. is dropped into a big box with the others holding on. Pups: AHHHHHH!! the pups land in a box. The box is closed and taped. Then the box is thrown into a truck. Marshall: Again, this is all cause of me. Chase: No its not, its mine! Marshall: Its my fault! Chase: No, its mine! Marshall and Chase: laugh Zuma: Uh dudes, I hate to ruin this moment of bonding wight now, but were gonna be shipped to another STATE! All pups: And our pup tags are missing! Marshall: Oh yeah. goes black . It shows a song called The Guilty Tango, with Marshall feeling guilt for getting the pups into the situation and Chase for Marshalls possibly feelings being hurt permenantly. the song it shows a truck opening. A person goes to open it but the box falls. The person opens the box...and the Pw Patrol comes barging out into the city called... Chase: Whats this city called? Where are we! HELP! Rocky: OK everyone, just..calm...down! Its...not...like....were....LOST! WERE LOST! Marshall:Great! Skye:It looks like this city is named...Soarin City. Zuma:...In N.Y. Rubble and Rocky: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! shows a montage of the pups trying to find a way home, but failing miserably. Chase: Man, if only Skye knew my true feelings for her these times could be easier. Marshall: Whats wrong Chase? Chase: Nothing. Im just thinking about Skye. Marshall: Talk to me. Chase: OK, here comes a song: https://youtu.be/gfWWPYDONvM Marshall:Wow, you really like Skye, huh- Chase: Shhh! She cant know about my crush! Marshall: Oops, sorry. Chase: You know, Marshall, I think I know how tp get back? {pups gather around Chase} Rocky:How? How? Chase: Here, well let it progress into a daydream... https://youtu.be/pGH2zNU29FU shows Chase jumping off an airplane with sunglasses. Rocky: Chase, thats James Bond, first of all. Second of all, whats the plan!?!?!?!? Chase: UH, first of all, its cool, and second of ll, we get o an airplane then jump off onc we get to Adventure Bay, with parachutes. Marshall: I get woozy in the sky...face turns green. Scene 4: Limerock shows a storm hitting Adventure Bay. Skye: Yikes! This rain is hard! [lightning Rubble:gulps Chase, we need a shelter! Chase: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, a house! Zuma: Dudes, I dont wanna get struck by lightning. Rocky: Wet, wet, wet, wet...WET! Chase: Quick! In the house! pups run into the house and slam the door behind them, and look at their surroundings. Marshall: Creepy... Rubble: M-maybe we should go back? Voice: Oh, but you just came, and there's a terrible storm out! pups turn around a fearfully look up at an elderly woman. At first she looks evil, the pups only seeing her siillhouette in the shadow, but when she comes into the light she has a merry expression on her face. Skye: Whew,. Lady: My name is Kyra, but you can call be Kay. Marhsall: Well, nice to meet you Kay. See, we were shipped from Adventure Bay by accident, and we need help getting home. Kay: Oh, im afraid i cant help. I dont leave my house anymore. I havent left since 4 years ago!! Hahahahahaha! Ha...ha. Come into the kitchen. Rubble:Guys, im scared. Rocky: Well, as long as I dont get wet, IM fine with this... cat over his shoulder, coughing up hairballs. He then sees a million other cats in the living room. Chase: Kay has a kitten sanctuary! Kay: [from the kitchen You pups sit on the couch and wait. But dont sit next to Yumar,she likes to be left alone. And watch out for Genser's tail. He hates it when someone steps on it. pups nervously sit down and look around. Chase:Um.... this is awkward. Rocky: Uh, no duh dude. Of course. Dry though. Voice: You guys got shipped here? Chase: Huh? Who is that? pup dressed in Chases uniform and who looks just like Rocky emerges from under the sofa. Chase: My uniform! Pup: Kay has everything, this is a costume. Im a fan of you guys but what are you doing over here in N.Y? Rubble: We got shipped here. Rocky: Pups, meet my twin brother, Limerock. We used to do everything together...until the breakup. Zuma: Bweakup? Rocky: Let me explain it to you. Limerock: It was a fine day in the park. We were very little. cuts to pup park. Rocky: We were playing around, but what we didnt know was that there was a storm out. blackish clouds Limerock: And the was a tornado. tornado going through town Rocky: i was swept into it, and we were seperated. The inner origin of why he values the PAW Patrol... Limerock: Is because my little bro survived in his eye are shown. In fact, I sung this song every day before the PAW Patrol survived, trying to find Rocky in a state of excessive panic.https://youtu.be/Lyu7-Jcyl_8. Marshall: I had a brother named Glader, and I lost him...sheds tear. Kay: OK, dinners ready! comes into kitchen with roasted jerky. Rubble: Yum! drool in amazement, then as soon as its put down on the coffee table the pups gobble it down, having not eaten in 8 hours. Limerock: I found this house the same way you guys did. In the tornado's path, I ran here and met Kay. Zuma: Wow, dude. It seems like you and Wocky had a hawd life. Limerock: Yes, indeed. Rubble: Well, lets get home! We need to go home! Scene 5: Getting Home cuts to busy traffic street Limerock: OK guys, to get home you need to go on a subway. Rocky: But pups arent allowed on the subway, remember? Limerock: IN the subway, Rocky. You guys are riding on top of the subway! Marshall: Oh...WAIT WHAT!? Limerock: Yep. shows montage of the pups trying to ride a subway, but failing. First is shows Marshall jumping off a trampoline onto a subway but ending up crashing into the subway. It shows Rubble being boosted by Rocky, boosted by Chase, boosted by Skye, boosted by Zuma, boosted by Marshall. Then it shows Rocky trying to make a ladder but Skye crashes into it and sticks go everywhere, and other numerous ways, the song that plays duing the montage is this: https://youtu.be/WxvaO9WaMfk. Marshall: It's no use! Let's just go underground. digging hole. cuts to Foggybottom. Mayor H: My newest scheme is sure to work! I'm gonna take over Adventure Bay and get rid of the PAW Patrol once and FUR all. Hahahaha! Cat Zuma: Mrow. Mayor H: All I have to do is kidnap Mayor and ILL be the new mayor in town. trips on cat food. Mayor H: Oh, whats the point?! cuts to Marshall singing to himself about his clumsiness. He wants to be himself but dosen't want to be in the way and cause pain and suffering. He goes to a rainy hill and sings it out. He contemplates leaving the paw patrol. So he runs off. Chase: Wheres Marshall going? [chase goes after marshall. It shows another montage, this time of chase following Marshall around the city in secret. https://youtu.be/7F0qhq7-K08 Chase finds Marshall and they have a talk. Marshall:Chase, im not a good member. Im clumsy, and because of me were mile away from home! Chase:marshall, youre forgetting something. M: What? C: Be yourself. M:But im clumsy. C: So? M: SO I effect the team. C: Marshall, your not on the team to be a role model, its because you have skill and youre a true freind. M: Really? C:Yes. Now let's go home! M;OKAY! shows the pups getting on a plane and parachuting, just as Chase said. Ryder: Pups, youre safe! Rocky: Yep, and its all thanks to Marshalls realization. Marshall: Huh!?! Chase: You let it go. i saw you inging. Now lets get ready for Rockys party. Marshall: OK! off. Chase: and Marshall? Marshall: stops Yes? Chase: I except your apology for crashing into us at the park. Chase: High five? All pups: ( put their pup tags back on) Everest: Guys? Why were you gone for like... 8 hours? All pups: Oh brother. Marshall: Gimme a hug bro. hugs him, Chase hugs back. The screen fades out on Marshall's badge. CREDIT SONGS: https://youtu.be/-m1JR7CL-to 1."Oops, sorry Chase!" "Oops, sorry, Chase!" (Scene ONE) 2."I only wanted to say sorry!" 3.Chase's park attire. 4."guess who's birthday is tommorow!?" 5.Rocky and Marshall- Best Freinds FUR ever!